


Mama Mia!: The Gentleman's Way

by jackalope212



Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015), Mamma Mia! (2008)
Genre: Crossover, Drama, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Musical, Sexual Humor, Songfic, Teen for language, mentions of teen romance, parody sortof, references to both films
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackalope212/pseuds/jackalope212
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eggsy is getting married, but he wants to know more about his father.  After reading a journal his father kept he sends a wedding invitation to Harry Hart...</p><p>Or</p><p>A Kingsman/Mama Mia! crossover musical that I had to write because curse you Colin Firth!  And now it doesn't help that I now know Taron Egerton can sing as well! (see "Sing" trailer)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: I Have a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1 is a very very short prologue to see if anyone is interested in me continuing this. I will not work on it more tho until I finish my other fic "Pixie Love", which you can read here  
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/4676294/chapters/10673369

On a small island called Kalokairi just off the coast of Greece there was a young man, a groom-to-be if you must know.  It was just after midnight that this young man approached a lone yellow mail box, singing softly to himself as he walked through the dark, guided by moonlight.

 

_I have a dream, a song to sing…_

_To help me cope with anything…_

_If you see the wonder of a fairy tale…_

_You can take the future…_

 

“Even if you fail…”  The young man looked down at the envelope in his hand, made out to Mr. Harry Hart in London, the United Kingdom.  He slipped the envelope into the mailbox before he made his way back home.


	2. Chapter 1: Honey honey, how he thrills me...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Went ahead and decided to post chapter 1 of this fic anyway (mostly because I made the mistake of watching Let's Plays of "Until Dawn" until way too early in the morning and couldn't sleep do to scares)...
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> Each chapter is named after the song used in the chapter. Also I changed some of the wording for some parts of the different songs to fit the story and characters better. If there are some points where the song doesn't read well or match good with the character let me know and I can make any changes.

On Kalokairi there is a white stone villa overlooking the crystal clear ocean waters, the island itself believed to be blessed by the goddess Aphrodite.  Not many people – except for local Greeks – knew the island existed, and those who did know of it treated it as the perfect romantic getaway.  And now there was buzz in the air of a wedding taking place the following day.

 

The groom of this wedding, one Gary “Eggsy” Colquhoun, was currently running at full speed down a dirt and gravel path to a small private dock on the water, his face glowing with excitement.  Once the dock came into view he could see a small boat had already docked, and two people laden with light luggage were climbing out.

 

“Ryan!  Jamal!”

 

The two looked up and started shouting with joy when they saw the 22 year old.  They nearly collided with each other as they ran to embrace on the dock.  Ryan and Jamal were two of Eggy’s closest friends who grew up on the island with him, but they had moved to the main land 3 years ago to attend college while Eggsy stayed behind to run the villa.  The friends had promised to come every holiday break, which they did.  Now they were there as the groomsmen of their best friend.

 

“Eggsy, bruv, we missed you!” Ryan said as he pulled Eggsy into a bear hug.

 

“Lucky bastard, getting married already!” Jamal commented as he then pulled the other into a headlock.  “Show us the lucky lass!”  Eggsy made the “yeah, yeah” look as he pulled out a Polaroid photo from the pocket of his swimming trunks and showed it to them.  They whistled when they saw the picture.

 

It showed Eggsy hugging a young blond woman, looking to be around 20 years old.  Her hair was loose as it hung down her lightly tanned back and her chocolate brown eyes glowed in the afternoon sun.  They were both at the beach in their swimsuits, taking a break from having a swim together.

 

“Man, what’d she have to do to land a looser like you, Eggsy?” Ryan joked, earning him a punch in the arm from the groom-to-be.  They all laughed as they grabbed their bags and walked along the dock together.

 

“I’m seriously glad you guys made it time for my wedding tomorrow,” Eggsy said, which he trulely meant.  The others nodded in agreement, but Jamal noticed that his friend had something more to say.

 

“Is there something else, bruv?”  Eggsy gave him a smirk as he rushed ahead to take refuge from the sun under some trees, Ryan and Jamal close behind. 

 

“Well, you know I lost my parents when I was like 5 right?”  His friends nodded in agreement, remember that hard part of the young man’s life.  Eggsy’s birth parents, Lee and Michelle Unwin, had died in a boating accident while traveling from the island to the main land just a few weeks after he had turned 5.  After he lost them the only other family he had was Merlin, an old friend of his father’s who came to the island originally to take Eggsy back to London.  However, instead he quit his job in London and moved to the island to continue running the villa and adopted Eggsy in the process.  “Well, I wanted to know more about my father since, you know, he was a kinda outsider to the people of the island and no one would tell me much about him, not even Merlin.”

 

Eggsy smiled at his friends when he pulled out a small leather bound journal.  Ryan and Jamal looked at it in confusion.  “Well, I was looking through some boxes of old stuff and I found this.  It’s a journal my dad kept the year he met my mother…”

 

Ryan and Jamal suddenly looked excited as they sat next to Eggsy on the rocks as he opened the journal.  “What’s it say, bruv?”

 

“Well, it doesn’t make much sense at a few points, but in it my dad talks about this guy he went to school with named Harry Hart,” Eggsy said as he landed on a page dated July 17th.  “I think he shared this with my mum at some points, cuz whoever wrote these few entries is practically flirting with this Harry guy.”  Ryan and Jamal gave each other a look before their gaze returned to the journal as Eggsy started reading.

 

“’July 17th: What a night!’”

 

“I don’t know if I wanna hear this…” Jamal commented.

 

“I do!” Ryan exclaimed as Eggsy continued to read the entry.

 

“’We rowed out to the little island.’  That’s here, on Kalokairi.  ‘We danced on the beach, we kissed on the beach, then’ dot dot dot…”

 

“Dot dot dot?”

 

“Dot dot dot!  That’s what they did in the olden days…”  Eggsy left the insinuation to hang there for a bit before a knowing smile spread across Ryan and Jamal’s faces.  A song could be heard in the air as Eggsy continued to read.

 

“’He’s the one!  I know he is!  I’ve never felt this way before!’”

 

  **Eggsy:**  
_Honey honey, how he thrills me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, nearly kills me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_I'd heard about him before_  
_I wanted to know some more_  
_And now I know what they mean, he’s a love machine_  
_Oh, he makes me dizzy_

 

Eggsy got up and ran for the dirt and gravel road leading up to the villa, Ryan and Jamal following close behind.

 

  **Eggsy:**  
_Honey honey, let me feel it, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, don't conceal it, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_The way that you kiss goodnight_

 **Ryan, Jamal:**  
_(The way that you kiss me goodnight)_

  **Eggsy:**  
_The way that you hold me tight_

 **Ryan, Jamal:**  
_(The way that you're holding me tight)_

  **Eggsy:**  
_I feel like I wanna sing when you do your thing_

 

“So who is this Harry guy anyway?” Ryan asked Eggsy as they slowed down upon reaching the stone courtyard of the villa.  Eggsy turned and gave his friends a worried look.

 

“That’s the problem: I don’t know, and I had already invited him to the wedding…”

 

“You what?” Eggsy’s friends asked in shock.  It was unlike their friend to contact a total stranger out of the blue to invite him to a wedding.

 

“But he thinks it’s Merlin who sent the invite, and he responded yes just a few days ago!”

 

“Why didn’t you ask Merlin about him then?” Jamal commented.  “That would have been easier than sending out a wedding invite.”

 

“I couldn’t do that tho!” Eggsy exclaimed, confusing his friends even more.  “Think about it: Merlin would tell me anything about my dad!  What makes you think he will tell me about Har—“

 

“Tell who what?”

 

The three friends nearly jumped out of their skins when they heard Merlin speaking behind them.  Eggsy managed to hide the journal before he turned to smile at his adoptive father.

 

Merlin was wearing a plain button up shirt with the two top buttons undone and his sleeves rolled up to the elbows, dark blue jeans and work shoes, a pair of thick rimmed glasses perched on his nose.  He had a basket of laundry ready to be hanged on the clothes line.

 

“Nothing, Merlin!” Eggsy almost squeaked.

 

“Yeah, just that we are having fun already!” Jamal added.  Merlin chuckled at that as he turned away.

 

“Oh, Eggs, your parents knew how to have fun in the days…”

 

“Oh, we kno—“  But before Ryan could finish his sentence Eggsy and Jamal grabbed him and they hightailed it out of there, Merlin giving them a puzzled look before he returned to work.

 

*****

 

At this time Harry Hart, who had been running late leaving the airport, urged the cab driver to hurry up as they drove to the docks.  He could see a boat filled with people getting ready to depart for Kalokairi.  The cab screeched to a halt near the end of the dock.  Harry jumped out, grabbed his luggage and ran towards the boat.

 

  **Eggsy:**  
_Honey honey, touch me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, hold me, baby, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_You look like a movie star_

 **Ryan, Jamal:**  
_(You look like a movie star)_ _  
_

  **Eggsy:**  
_But I know just who you are_

 **Ryan, Jamal:**  
_(I know just who you are)_

  **Eggsy:**  
_And, honey, to say the least, you're a dog-gone beast_

 

“Wait!” he called out, but it was too late.  The boat had already left the port and was heading to Kalokairi.

 

“Buggar.”

 

*****

 

“You know Merlin’s going to kill you when he finds out what you did,” Jamal said when he, Eggsy, and Ryan made it to the guest bedroom the groomsmen would be staying in for the next few days.

 

“By the time he finds out it will be too late,” Eggsy dismissed with a smirk.  “And this way I will be able to know more about my dad.  Trust me: it will be okay!”

 

  **Eggsy:**  
_Honey honey, how you thrill me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_Honey honey, nearly kill me, ah-hah, honey honey_  
_I heard about you before_  
_I wanted to know some more_  
_And now I’m about to see, what you mean to me_

 

*****

 

Harry placed his bags down as he tried to read the sign listing information about the boat schedule.  Everything was written in Greek and the only word he could make out was ‘Kalokairi’.  He looked around and saw a booth with a young woman sitting behind it, sharpening some kind of blade.  The sign on the booth read – luckily, in English – ‘Valentine Boat Rentals’.

 

“Excuse me,” Harry said, getting the woman’s attention.

 

“Can I help you?” she asked with a smile.  She had olive colored skin and long black hair.  She wore a black one piece swimsuit under a black and white cover-up dress.

 

“Yes, do you know when the next boat for Kalokairi leaves?"

 

“Not until Monday, sir.”

 

“Bollocks.”  Harry ran a hand through his hair as he looked around.  Maybe there were some extra boats left at the rental that he could buy for a day or so to get him to the island.  The woman gave him a knowing smirk as she bent over to put the blade away.

 

"The bride or the groom?" a voice suddenly called out, getting Harry's attention.  He looked around when the woman pointed up for him.  He looked up and - sitting high up on the mast of a sailboat - sat a dark skinned man.  He wore swim trunks and a button up shirt.  A baseball cap protected his face from the sun and large coke bottle glasses sat on his nose.  

 

"The groom... how did...?"

 

"Yeah, everyone here at the port knows about the wedding," the man said as he climbed down the mast.  He spoke with a lisp.  "Gazelle and I were gonna head that way in a bit since the only boat I got left is this old beau here and - of course - we were invited too.  Wanna ride?"

 

"Oh, that would be great!" Harry exclaimed as he reached for his wallet, but the man stopped him.

 

"Don't worry man, the ride's on me on one condition."  Harry looked a bit shocked at the act of kindness as he turned to Gazelle.  "Hey, babe!  Go get her started!"

 

"Yes, boss," the woman said as she walked out from behind the booth.  And when Harry saw her figure he did his best not to stare: the 'blade' she had been sharpening was in fact one of the metal stilts that was her prosthetic legs.

 

"Names Richmond Valentine," the man said as he helped Harry get his bags on the boat.

 

"Harry Hart, and thank you again.  So, what is this 'condition', exactly?"

 

And less than a half hour later Harry was trying his best not to be flung off the boat as he pulled on one of the ropes to the mast, Valentine laughing the whole way as they made their way to Kalokairi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Valentine and Gazelle are in the fic and NO they are not villains (gasp)! I actually like the Valentine I created for this fic. He is pretty much the same Valentine from the movie just not filthy rich and no secret agenda to rid the world of the virus that is the human race.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 2: Money, money, money… It’s a rich man’s world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Percilot, Eggsy and Roxy do not act like fiances yet, Daisy is older and not Eggsy's sister in this story, Merlin does NOT do technology (gasp), Valentine and Gazelle are not so bad, and more singing and daydreaming!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, it's been a while since I posted a new chapter for either of my fics! I've been writing on and off for a few days but only just recently got the chance to post anything. I would have gotten this chapter up yesterday, except I was tired after returning from the Industry Giants Animation and Gaming conference the day before and then I went to see Maze Runner: The Scorch Trials (which is like 1/3rd zombie apocalypse) before passing out from sleep deprivation.
> 
> Anyway, read and enjoy!

“Excuse me!  Coming through!” a man with blond hair called as he made his through the crowed passenger boat heading toward Kalokairi.  He wore the typical ‘vacationers’ outfit: a colorful Hawaiian button up shirt, beige cargo shorts, flip-flops, and big sunglasses that partially hid his bright blue eyes.  “Please make room!  My boyfriend needs a seat!”

“Whose boyfriend?” an annoyed voice said behind him before the blond was hit with a book.  The voice came from another man with slicked back jet black hair and thick rimmed glasses, bringing emphasis to his serious dark blue eyes.  He wore a short sleeved white button up shirt under a navy blue sweater vest, black slacks, and black dress shoes.  He also had a small messenger bag hanging from his shoulder.  The blond man gave the other a sad smile.

“Ah, c’mon Percival, lighten up a bit!” he said, the two men finally sitting down when a couple of locals made some room on the bench for them.  “And why did you have to dress like you are going to the lecture hall any minute?”

“Oh please, Lancelot, unlike a certain _child_ –“ Percival said, the word ‘child’ practically stabbing Lancelot in the heart, “I have to give off some air of professionalism.  This is a wedding, not a cruise to the Bahamas.”

Lancelot gave Percival a pout that the other dully ignored until someone started speaking Greek to him.  He looked up and saw the man sitting across from him smiling as he held up a large book titled “Guidance to Success” with Percival on the front cover, although it looked more like a campaign poster.  Percival smiled then responded in Greek, leaving Lancelot out of the conversation as he signed the book with a pen he pulled out of his bag.  Lancelot looked around until he saw the basket in the lap of the woman sitting next to him, covered with a cloth.  Curious, he made the universal hand gesture for “may I look”, and when she responded with a smile and a nod he lifted up the cloth so see.

“AAAH!!!” Lancelot screamed, making Percival jump with shock and everyone else around them to laugh.  Percival looked over to see what had scared the blond, and sighed in aggravation.

“It’s just a fish, Lancelot…”

“Fish don’t have teeth like that!”

*****

“Oh, we are going to look fabulous tomorrow!” Amelia sighed as she examined her bridesmaid dress in the full length mirror. 

Amelia was another girl from the mainland who came to Kalokairi for her best friend’s wedding.  She had long brown hair tied back in two French braids and dark hazel eyes.  Her dress was white and flowy past the hips and reached to her ankles.

“Well, if I’m going to get married then I am going to have the perfect wedding,” another woman behind her said.  The other was Roxy, the soon-to-be bride.  She wore a red swimsuit under a large baggy floral cover-up top, a pair of denim short shorts and white sandals.  Her hair was tied back in a ponytail as she worked the dress on another bridesmaid – Daisy, a bright curly blond local girl with big bright blue eyes and sun kissed skin – a small box of pins in one hand.

“Hey, how are my favorite ladies doing?”

All the girls looked up and Daisy squealed when she saw Eggsy enter the room.

“Eggsy!  Gimme a hug!” she called out just as Eggsy pulled her, and Amelia, into a huge bear hug, making them both laugh.  Other than Roxy, Daisy was like the little sister he never had and they grew to be very close.

“Please mind the pins,” Roxy giggled as she watched them.  “So what do you think?”

Eggsy gave the dresses a once over as the bridesmaids did a twirl each.  “They look nice—“

“Just ‘nice’?” Roxy asked, sounding serious.  “If you had it your way the wedding would be 3 minutes long in tee-shirts and jeans, then washed down with a pint of beer.”  Eggsy gasped and gave her a look like he was hurt.

“I’m so sorry for not being a romantic,” he admitted, although Roxy couldn’t help but smile.  “I just like short and simple, and not wasting so much money is all…”

“Oh, get out of here, we got work to do,” Roxy said before she gave him a kiss on the cheek and sent him on his way.

“Alright, just let me get this…”  Eggsy grabbed the cowboy hat that hung on the door to the bathroom, put it on, and then gave the girls a wink.  “For _tonight_ …”  Amelia and Daisy “ooh”ed as he left while Roxy rolled her eyes.

Once Eggsy left the girl’s room he rejoined with Ryan and Jamal who both gave him a worried look.

“I still can’t believe you haven’t told Roxy yet,” Jamal said, making Eggsy halt his movements.  He then sighed as he slipped off the cowboy hat, letting it hang from behind with the cord around his neck.

“Because if I told her, she would tell me to tell Merlin…”

“You are so screwed when Merlin finds out, seriously…”

“By the way, where did he go?” Ryan asked since he had not seen Merlin since earlier.

“He went to pick up Lancelot and Percival,” Eggsy answered as they left the courtyard.  “They took the last boat over so they should be here soon.”

*****

Down at the main docks the passenger boat had just docked and people were getting out.  Luggage was being passed out by everyone as they quickly unloaded.

“I still cannot believe that you had to bring so much… stuff,” Percival said as another tan suitcase was lifted off the boat, joining the already large pile of suitcases and other bags.  Lancelot gave him a huff as he pulled out a few big bills, giving it to the local who helped him.

“What can I say: I’m a high maintenance creature,” Lancelot boasted, making Percival roll his eyes as he took his one suitcase in hand.

“Well, look what the tide brought in!”

The two men looked up and saw Merlin approaching them.  Lancelot practically screamed with joy as he jumped into a hug with Merlin who simply laughed.  Once Lancelot was done, Merlin pulled Percival into a brotherly hug.

After much lugging of suitcases later Merlin, Lancelot, and Percival were making their way up to the villa in an old pick-up truck.

“I’m so glad you two could make it,” Merlin said to them as he drove.  “It means a lot to Eggsy that the two of you could take time off to come to the wedding.”

“How could we miss out on the little eggs’ wedding?” Lancelot asked with a laugh.  “And I’ve seen pictures of the lucky little lady.  They are made for each other!”

“What makes you so sure that you know what the ‘perfect match’ is?” Percival asked with complete seriousness, which only made Lancelot chuckle.  Percival then gave a small smile.  “But yes, they do seem to be quite the pair.”

“At least I’m better at relationships than you!” Lancelot pouted, making Merlin chuckle.

“Oh, you two are the perfect role models for Eggsy and Roxy,” Merlin said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  “What with Mr. Can’t-Keep-It-In-His-Pants and the Ice Queen over here.”

“Says the Virgin…” Lancelot said under his breath that could still be heard clearly.

It was a wonder how Lancelot managed to dodge the punch from Merlin that followed, or how the truck didn’t lose control and crash.

They eventually made it to the bottom of the stairs leading up to the main part of the villa.  Merlin parked the truck and they started taking out their luggage.

“So… when are the lovebirds leaving the nest?” Lancelot asked Merlin, who just sighed at the question that he knew would eventually be asked.

“Who knows?  Roxy seems so sure about what she wants to do, but Eggsy—“

“But Eggsy what?”

The three older men looked up and saw Eggsy, Ryan and Jamal coming down the stairway from the villa.  The young man had a huge smile on his face as he approached them.

“Aww, there’s my favorite little egg!” Lancelot said as he pulled him into a hug.  “Or maybe not so ‘little’ anymore, you’ve grown so big since I last saw you!”

“It’s great to see you too, Lancelot,” Eggsy chuckled as he returned the hug.  He then gave Percival a welcoming hug while Lancelot shook hands with Jamal and Ryan.  The three younger men then offered to help carry the luggage up the stairs to the villa.

*****

“Alright, that should do it,” Valentine called as Gazelle and Harry tied up the last rope.  “At this pace we should be at Kalokairi within the hour!”

Harry nearly collapsed as he took a rest on the boat.  That was the most work he had ever done in a long time.  Spending the last 10 years working behind a desk in a bank has really done a number on his once athletic form.

“So,” Valentine said, getting Harry’s attention, “You know the groom since you’re going to his wedding?”

“Who, Gary?  No, I’ve never met the lad.”  Valentine looked a bit confused at that.  “I know his father, Merlin, however.  We went to school together before he moved out here.”

“Ah, then you must be really good friends if you are coming out here all the way from London, yeah?”  That made Harry think a bit and suddenly things didn’t seem to add up right.

“Actually we haven’t spoken in almost 20 years, and then out of the blue I get a wedding invitation to his son’s wedding.  I didn’t even know he was married…”

“I can see Kalokairi,” Gazelle called out to the men.  Harry looked up and smiled slightly when he saw the small island come into view.

*****

Back at the villa Merlin, Eggsy, Ryan and Jamal had made it to the top of the stairs and to the courtyard, and were now waiting for Lancelot and Percival who both looked like they were about to collapse.

“Why did I wear oxfords?” Percival gasped as he leaned against the short stone wall, gasping heavily for air.  Lancelot had his hands on his knees as he too gasped for air.

“Oh, some shit about ‘being professional’ if I recall…” Lancelot gasped.  Merlin and Eggsy both rolled their eyes at the two men.  They – along with everyone else on the island who lived at the villa – were used to all the walking.  Of course they would be fine compared to the others, who spent most of their time in front of a computer or being pampered all the time.

“Hello, Eggsy, Merlin,” Roxy called out as she was leaving her room, spotting the group of men.  Lancelot and Percival both looked up when she approached them and smiled.

“You must be Roxy,” Percival said as he gave her hand a shake, except she ended up pulling him into a hug, making him chuckle.

“And you, Mr. Professional, must be Percival,” she replied sarcastically.  “And Lancelot, right?”  She then turned and gave Lancelot a hug that he also returned.  “It’s great to finally meet you both!  Eggsy and Merlin have told me so much about you.”

“All good things, of course,” Lancelot joked, making Roxy giggle as she went over to Eggsy who gave her a hug before he picked up one of the bags to carry to the room Lancelot and Percival were to share.  They walked through the courtyard and Merlin sighed when he saw all the hanging bed sheets.

“Sorry, forgot to take these down,” he said as he began to pull them down, Roxy helping him.  “You’d think with all the technology today they would build something to make the beds.”

“Yeah, and if they did you would follow behind them making them again,” Eggsy commented as Merlin and Roxy put the sheets into one of several large woven baskets.  “I know you, Merlin.”

“I’m better with modern.  Tell Lancelot and Percival about the… Internets… about getting on the line…”

“Online,” Percival said, correcting his technologically outdated friend.

“So I’m building a website,” Roxy started as she finished putting away the sheets.  “This place has so much potential and hardly anyone knows about it.  With this website we can attract more tourists and make this place the perfect romantic destination.”

“Yeah,” Eggsy added in.  “Legends say that this is the island that holds the fountain of Aphrodite, the goddess of love, and if you drink her waters you will find true love and eternal happiness.”

“Don’t need that since I already found my true love,” Lancelot said as he wrapped an arm around Percival, kissing his cheek.  Percival rolled his eyes and pushed him away.

“In your dreams, maybe…”

Eggsy and Roxy soon left the three friends once their luggage made it to their room, Roxy leaving to go help with the wedding preparations and Eggsy taking some boxes down to storage.  Now it was just Merlin, Lancelot and Percival all in a small room with two twin beds, a small balcony that showed the trees and water, and a bathroom with a shower and bathtub combo.

“Now one thing you should know,” Merlin turned to his friends, looking a little embarrassed.  “If the toilet doesn’t flush right away, just… leave it and try again later…”  Lancelot and Percival looked at each other in a mixture of pure horror and unnerve.  “Sorry, you’d think after 17 years of no day offs everything would be working here, but it’s just me…”  Merlin then approached one of the windows and opened the shutters, only for one of them to unhinge itself and fall down.  The men jumped where multiple people shouted in shock.  Merlin poked his head out the window and saw several people from the villa down bellow standing around the fallen shutter.

“Sorry!”

They all looked up at him with annoyed expressions as music began to play in the air.

 

**Merlin:**  
_I work all night, I work all day, to pay the bills I have to pay_  


**All:**  
_Ain't it sad_

**Merlin:** _  
And still there never seems to be a single penny left for me_

**All:** _  
That's too bad_

**Merlin:**  
_In my dreams I have a plan_  
_If I could be a wealthy man_  
_I wouldn't have to work at all, I'd fool around and have a ball..._

 

Lancelot and Percival watched as Merlin left their room with worry, heading down to the lower level of the villa.  As Merlin walked through the villa someone would come up to him, talking about bills and expenses and other problems that no one except Merlin could fix.

 

**All:**  
_Money, money, money_  
_Must be funny_  
_In the rich man's world_  
_Money, money, money_  
_Always sunny_  
_In the rich man's world_

**Merlin:**  
_Aha-ahaaa_  
_All the things I could do_  
_If I had a little money_  
_It's a rich man's world_

**All:**  
_It's a rich man's world_

 

Merlin picked up the fallen shutter and returned back to the courtyard where Lancelot and Percival waited for him.  They then followed him to a door that led to the kitchen as when Merlin opened the door you could tell that the men and women in there had obviously been lazing around and only pretended to look like they had been hard at work when Merlin opened the door.

 

**Lancelot:** _  
A man like that is hard to find_

**Merlin:**  
_But I can't get it off my mind_

**Lancelot, Percival:** _  
Ain't it sad_

**Merlin:**  
And if he happened to be me I bet it wouldn’t be for free

**Lancelot, Percival:**  
_That's too bad_

**Merlin:**  
_So I must leave, I have to go_  
_To Las Vegas or Monaco_  
_And win a fortune in a game, my life will never be the same..._  


 

In that moment Merlin could imagine himself being surrounded by so much money that he could buy a yacht and ride it across the water as it’s captain, various employees managing the boat, bring him, Lancelot and Percival drinks as they lounged on the deck, and pretty much enjoying life as rich men.

 

**All:**  
_Money, money, money_  
_Must be funny_  
_In the rich man's world_  
_Money, money, money_  
_Always sunny_  
_In the rich man's world_

**Merlin:**  
_Aha-ahaaa_  
_All the things I could do_  
_If I had a little money_  
_It's a rich man's world_

**All:**  
_Money, money, money_  
_Must be funny_  
_In the rich man's world_  
_Money, money, money_  
_Always sunny_  
_In the rich man's world_

**Merlin:**  
_Aha-ahaaa_  
_All the things I could do_

**Merlin, Lancelot, Percival:**  
_If I had a little money_  
_It's a rich man's world_

**All:** _  
It's a rich man's world_

 

CRACK

“AAAHH!!!”

Merlin was jerked out of his fantasy when many people screamed at the loud noise.  The yacht had disappeared and was replaced with the villa courtyard, and just a few feet in front of him a large crack had appeared in the intricate stonework.  Merlin tried to hold back a chuckle at how life decided to screw around him with.  They were literally falling apart at the seams.

“Let’s go have some fun,” Merlin said as he wrapped his arms around Lancelot and Percival, steering them back to their rooms to fix their window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will have the song "Mama Mia!" and will also introduce another character I wanted to bring in earlier, but couldn't write him in correctly just yet!


	4. Disclaimer

To all my readers for my stories “Pixie Love”, “Mamma Mia!: The Gentleman’s Way”, “Through the Seeing Glass”, and “Who would love a loser like me?”, this is a little notice about my absence and lack of updates.

Do not worry: I am NOT canceling any of my stories.  I love them all way too much to just stop writing them or to give them to someone else to finish.  I just made the mistake of taking on too many projects at once, not to mention starting my 3 Tapastic comics on top of my 4 still active stories, too!  All while I am working on getting a job as a digital art teacher at a high school in my area… *sigh*

Also, while I was on vacation for the past 3 weeks I had little to no time to work on any of my stories, and even if I did I was too busy exploring Hobbiton and getting lost occasionally with my family in Sydney to get any time to upload any work (that and I had little to no internet while I was on the other side of the world).  But yeah, my family and I recently went on a 3 week vacation to Australia and New Zealand, and we also saw off my little sister who will be living in Auckland for 5 months studying abroad and majoring in Geography, and we only just got back home 2-3 days ago.  Although my number one reason for putting off my stories is because I took on too many at once on top of other things.

While I really want to keep working on my current projects, being in New Zealand made me want to go back and work on some LotR/Hobbit comics/fanfics that I had started writing over a year ago and never bothered to finish, but I can’t take on anymore projects or else I will never finish them.  So for now I am putting a few of my stories on hiatus until I finish some, then I will finish the rest, then start new ones. 

The fanfics going on hiatus for now are “Through the Seeing Glass” and “Who would love a loser like me?”, reasons being because story 1 is still a couple dozen or more chapters away from being finished (not including the Trespasser epilogue), and story 2 is only one chapter in and needs to be fleshed out more (a.k.a I have no idea where I want it to go just yet).  For now I am going to finish up “Pixie Love” (only a few chapters left) and “Mamma Mia!: The Gentleman’s Way” (just need to copy the Mamma Mia script and alter it to work with the Kingsmen characters).

I hope this clears up any problems and questions and worries people have for any of my works.  Thank you for supporting me and my stories and I look forward to you enjoying them as they continue to be updated.


	5. Chapter 3: Mama mia, here I go again…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, sorry about the late update. To make it up to you, here are two more chapters!
> 
> Eggsy meets Harry, then Merlin finds him. I didn't know how to write out the musical part for "Mama Mia" and - to be honest - I was lazy and didn't feel like going into detail about what Merlin was fantasizing during that part. You can come to your own conclusions but some of the backstory will be explained in later chapters.

While Merlin was in the villa courtyard Eggsy carried a large wooden box of extra vegetables down to the storage shed.  As he left the shed he noticed that there was a man standing not too far away, looking over the ocean water, a few bags at his feet.

 

“Hello, can I help you?” Eggsy asked as he approached the man.  He turned around and smiled at him, and in that moment Eggsy felt his heart skip a beat.

 

 _Oh no, he’s hot!_ Eggsy thought as he gave the man a smile as he spoke.

 

“Yes, my boy,” the man said in a thick Londoner accent.  “I’m here for the wedding of Gary Colquhoun.  I’m Hart, Harry Hart.”

 

And again, Eggsy felt his heart skip a beat again as he feared that he might pass out from too much blood pressure.  This was _the_ Harry Hart!  The man mentioned in the journal his parents kept!  The one where one of his parents flirted with him the year before he was born!

 

“You were expecting me, right?”

 

Eggsy shook his head to help clear his mind before he replied with a huge smile.  “Oh God, yes we were!”  Harry continued to smile, his initial worry at his supposed unexpected arrival now gone.

 

“Are you… Gary?  Mâel Coluim’s son?”

 

“Who?” Eggsy asked, not recognizing the name at first.  “Oh, you mean Merlin, right?  N—Yes I am!  Come on, I’ll show you to your room!”  Eggsy then picked up one of Harry’s bags and took him to the “room” he would be staying in while he was on the island.  Eggsy somewhat had a place for Harry to stay that was not inside the villa, as he knew that Merlin would find him there, and he needed Harry to remain his dirty little secret until he got what he wanted from him.  He also knew that his highly volatile and no-nonsense uncle would not take kindly to the unexpected visitor.

 

**

 

It wasn’t long until Merlin managed to drill the hinges of the shutter back into place, giving it a few swings to make sure that it wouldn’t come off long enough to get replacement hinges. 

 

Or new shutters entirely. 

 

Behind him Percival had finished unpacking his suitcase and was going through one of Lancelot’s bags in boredom.  Lancelot himself was in the bathroom, the door wide open, as he was having one of his 3-a-day showers.  Percival then saw something in one of the suitcases and tried hard not to laugh as he picked it up.

 

“Merlin,” he called out, getting the other’s attention.  Merlin turned to look back in confusion.

 

“Does he wear it or floss with it?”

 

Merlin burst out laughing when he saw that Percival was holding up a brightly colored and very small men’s thong.  Both men continued to laugh when they heard a “Floss you!” from the bathroom as the water turned off.  Percival dropped the thong back into the bag as he picked up a glass jar just as Lancelot walked out of the bathroom, wrapped up in a towel at the waist to show off his lean lightly muscled figure, combing his hair back.

 

“And what’s this?” Percival asked rhetorically as he examined the jar, sitting next to Merlin on the sofa, soon after joined by Lancelot.  “’The world’s most luxurious moisturizer, contains flakes of 24-carat gold and extracts of donkey testicIes’?''  Percival gave Lancelot a look as Merlin took the jar from him to examine himself.

 

“You’re just jealous,” Lancelot said as he tapped Percival’s clothed leg with his foot, blowing him a kiss.

 

“That brand is a 1,ooo pounds a jar.”

 

Merlin almost dropped the jar at the mention of the price.  Lancelot only chuckled.

 

“A worthy price to pay to look as handsome as me.”

 

“Well now,” Merlin said as he stood up, gently putting the too expensive moisturizer back where it came from.  “You two enjoy yourselves.  I have a crack in my courtyard I need to fix…”

 

“Get your ass back down,” Lancelot said as he grabbed Merlin’s arm, pulling him back until he was sitting with them again.  Merlin gave him an annoyed look.  “Listen, I know you’re going to do great with Roxy’s website – a fortune, even – but will you be okay until then?”

 

“I don’t need or want any charity, if that is what you’re saying,” Merlin said, knowing what Lancelot was doing.  Back in the beginning Lancelot and Percival had both given him money to help him with the business after all his personal funds ran out, and while he accepted the loans back then he had refused to take any more since he never repaid them.  “I don’t need to be taken care of.  I’m not the child that I was 17 years ago.”

 

“But are you being taken care of, really?”  Now Merlin was even more confused by the question.

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“Well, you know…”

 

A faint look of realization appeared on Merlin’s face.  “Oh… you mean –“

 

_WHIIIIIRRRRR_

The loud whirring of the hand drill made both Lancelot and Percival jump in shock – Percival actually squeaked – before they started laughing, Merlin now smirking at them.  They had forgotten about the hand drill that Merlin was still carrying after fixing their window.

 

“It’s too much work.  And besides, who was it that was calling me the ‘Virgin’ earlier?”

 

“I know, I know,” Lancelot chuckled as he stood up, picking out his outfit to wear the rest of the day from his still open and unpacked suitcase.  “But just because you are busy taking care of the villa doesn’t mean you shouldn’t try and find someone, right?  C’mon, Eggsy is getting married tomorrow and you haven’t dated anyone since --!”

 

“Well, that whole part of my life is behind me now,” Merlin interrupted as he stood up, gathering the rest of his tools before he made his way to the door.  “And I don’t miss it one bit.”

 

**

 

Eggsy guided Harry around the villa until they came across the old goat house where they normally stored old junk and extra furniture.  Inside Eggsy pulled down a ladder that lead up to a hatch in the ceiling.  He climbed up and opened it, revealing an old servant’s sleeping area that had several old mattresses, blankets, and even some wooden dresses and boxes good for storage. 

 

“Up here,” Eggsy told Harry who watched the young man in confusion before he followed him up.  A minute later they were both standing in Harry’s ”room”.  Eggsy had an almost apologetic smile on his face as he watched Harry look the room over.

 

“It’s very… private, I must say,” he said.  Eggsy gave a small sigh after he realized that he was holding his breath, worried that Harry might become angry or offended.  “May I see Merlin now?  There are some things I need to talk to him about.”

 

Now Eggsy began to worry.  He knew that Harry was going to ask about Merlin again, but he had not built up the courage just yet to tell him the truth, or at least the full truth.  How was he suppose to tell this man, a complete stranger, that he invited him to his wedding simply because he read about him in his father’s journal.

 

“Gary?”

 

Eggsy looked up in shock when he realized that Harry was talking to him.

 

“I sent you the invite no one else knows about you being here I’m sorry!”

 

“What?”

 

 _Damnit_ , Eggsy thought after spewing his word vomit.  He took in a deep breath, calming his nerves before he spoke again.

 

“You see, Mer – my dad has done so much for me in my life and he’s always talking about you and the good old days…  I just wanted to surprise him with one of his good friends coming to the wedding of his son, ya know?”

 

The look of confusion on Harry’s face soon turned to worry then annoyance.  He ran his hand through his hair as he sighed heavily, only unsettling Eggsy’s nerves again.

 

“Gary, I can’t be here,” he said to the young man.  “The last time I was here, King told me to never set foot on the island again, that he would kill me if he ever saw me again.”

 

Eggsy didn’t need to ask to know who “King” was as he frowned.  Remember the “highly volatile and no-nonsense uncle” Eggsy was thinking about earlier?  That was Chester King, the older brother of Michelle’s mother, Eggsy’s birthmother.  He lived on the mainland and took Michelle under his wing when her parents disowned her for getting pregnant with Eggsy at 18.  Then Lee Unwin – Eggsy’s real father – returned from London, dropping out of college to marry Michelle and help support her and her dream to run a villa out on Kalokairi, and hopefully find Aphrodite’s fountain.  For some reason Chester never liked Lee and was even against him marrying Michelle, but Michelle loved him so much that they left Chester and got married on Kalokairi then began to open a villa together, receiving monthly donations from a man named Gary back in London who was like a second father to Lee. 

 

When Eggsy was born they named him Gary (they called him Eggsy since to Lee he was his “little egg”) and Merlin was made his godfather.  When Lee and Michelle both died in a boating accident when Eggsy was 5 years old Chester came to the island to adopt Eggsy, except Lee and Michelle’s wills both said they wanted Merlin to become Eggsy’s new guardian if something were to happen to them.  Then out of respect towards Lee, Merlin quit the job he had in Scotland and came to Kalokairi to run the villa for them while also raising Eggsy as his own son.  Chester eventually moved to the island a few years later when his wife passed to help look after Eggsy, but was never happy with them staying on the island since they were practically broke.

 

But why would Chester not like Harry?  It couldn’t be because he was a friend of Lee since Merlin was also one of his friends and Chester didn’t hate him.  That is something Eggsy would have to find out later.

 

“But that was all years ago,” Eggsy said, trying his best to keep Harry from leaving.  “It means a lot to me that you could come here, and honestly it was a long shot that you would even agree to come to begin with.  There must be some special reason why you came here, innit?  Like some ‘siren call’ or something?”

 

The frown on Harry’s face soon turned into a smile.  Even his eyes were smiling, which helped calm Eggsy down significantly.  “Oh, my boy…  You are just like Lee when he was your age…”

 

At the mention of Eggsy’s birthfather his eyes grew wide.  So Harry knew his father well?  Were they close enough that he could tell him more about him?  At least more than what Merlin has told him before?

 

Before Eggsy could say anything he heard voices.  He went over to the window and looked out past the shutters.  He groaned when he saw Merlin coming their way.

 

“Oh no, it’s him…”

 

“Merlin?” 

 

Eggsy almost jumped when Harry spoke right behind him, trying to look out the window to see his friend.  Eggsy pushed him back away from the window towards the window at the other side of the room.

 

“Please, listen to me,” Eggsy begged, quickly pulling his hands off and away from Harry’s chest when he realized that they were lingering too long for comfort.  “He can’t know you’re here – that I invited you – so please try and stay out of site, and don’t tell anyone!  And please stay for the wedding tomorrow!  Please!”

 

Harry chuckled when he saw the look of fear and desperation on the young man’s face.  He reached up and rubbed his head affectionately, making Eggsy blush but at least he smiled again.  “Don’t worry, my boy.  My lips are sealed.”

 

“Thank you!” Eggsy whispered as Merlin’s humming voice grew closer.  He went over to the second window and removed the wooden plank covering it up.  He took it off – Harry holding it for him – and climbed out the window and onto the ladder propped up against the building.  Harry was about to put the plank back up when Eggsy stopped him.

 

“And it’s Eggsy.”

 

“Sorry?”

 

Eggsy continued to blush slightly as he spoke again.  “Everyone on the island calls me Eggsy.  You can, too, if you want…”

 

“Of course, Eggsy,” Harry said with a smile as he put the wooden plank back into place and Eggsy climbed down the ladder.  He sprinted away from the goat house before Merlin could see him.

 

A few minutes later Eggsy found Ryan and Jamal helping out at one of the beach cabana bars, getting their inventory together for the bachelor party that night.  They both looked up in confusion when they saw Eggsy running up to them.

 

“Guys!  I need your help!  Now, hurry!”

 

Not bothering to ask what was going on, they both followed Eggsy as he ran back towards the villa and towards the old goat house.

 

**

 

Merlin hummed a little tune as he entered the lower level of the goat house, dropping off his tools.  But he had trouble finding the cement paste to fix the crack in the courtyard.

 

“Where did I put the bloody stuff?” Merlin grumbled as he searched the shelves for it.  “Did I store it up top or something?”  Merlin then approached the ladder that led up to the hatch to the second level.  He climbed the ladder and pushed on the hatch, but for some reason it wouldn’t go up.  It felt almost… heavy?  Was something on top of it, keeping it closed?  He gave it another hard push, managing to life the hatch up just a little bit, enough to get a peek inside to see what was on top of the hatch.

 

However, he never had the chance to find out when he saw who was inside the second room.

 

“Harry?”

 

Harry Hart was in the attic of his goat house.  Regardless on why – or even how – he was there was a question that completely went over Merlin’s head as he gazed up at the man who he dated briefly 18 years ago.

 

And the man who had dated one Lee Unwin that last summer before Michelle came waltzing into their lives.

 

 

 _I was cheated by you and I think you know when_  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I’ll forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh  
  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I have to let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know,  
My my, I should not have let you go  
  
I've was angry and sad that I knew we were threw  
I can't count all the times that I've cried over you

 _Look at me now, will I ever learn?_  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul  
Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I’ll forget everything, w-o-o-o-oh  
  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you  
Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again?  
My my, just how much I've missed you

 __  
Yes, I've been brokenhearted  
Blue since the day we parted  
Why, why did I have to let you go?  
Mamma mia, now I really know  
My my, I should not have let you go

 

 

Next thing he knew Merlin was literally falling back into the present, through a second hatch on the roof and into the attic of the goat house.  Luckily he landed on a stack of old mattresses instead of on the wood floor.  That would have put him out of commission for several days.

 

“Oh, Merlin…  You always knew how to make an entrance…”

 

Merlin looked up in a daze and saw Harry standing over him, a smirk on his lips as his eyes gleamed from some unknown light source.  He really needs to stop fantasizing if he is going to keep doing weird stuff like this.

 

“You…  This better be a dream…” Merlin said, still out of it as he sat up on the mattresses.

 

“Want me to pinch you?” Harry asked with a devilish look as he reached out to the other, who shot up quickly, trying his hardest not to laugh.

 

“No!  Hands to yourself!” Merlin shouted, his voice almost borderline gleeful.  He had not seen Harry in almost 20 years.  He had not changed at all in that time: in fact, he probably became even more handsome with age, like fine wine.  “Now, why are you here?  On the island, I mean?”

 

“Spontaneous holiday,” Harry answered automatically.  Merlin thought it sounded _too_ planned out, but either way he had to accept it as his answer.

 

“And who the bloody hell said you could stay in my old goat house?”

 

“Don’t know…” Harry started, thinking back very hard.  “I didn’t catch her name.  Greek lady I believe, she spoke Greek…  Or did she say that I _couldn’t_ stay in the goat house?  You should know that I don’t know the language very well…”  Harry was about to add in an “it all sounds _Greek_ to me” joke but kept his mouth shut for his own safety.

 

“That must be it because you can’t stay here,” Merlin said.  “I’m closed and I’m busy with the wedding of my… my local boy and his girl…”  Merlin saved himself by not mentioning Eggsy.

 

“You don’t have to worry about me,” Harry said with a soft smile, seeing how agitated Merlin was becoming.  “I may be a spontaneous bloke, but I really wanted to see the island.  It meant so much to me, and I know it meant a lot to Lee—“

 

“I’m gonna arrange for a boat to take you back!” Merlin nearly shouted, interrupting Harry rudely.  Anything to avoid talking about Lee Unwin and the good old days.

 

“I got a ride from Valentine, so I technically already have a boat.”

 

“Oh… then get on it and leave,” Merlin said as he approached the other hatch, which he saw was being blocked by Harry’s suitcase.  He moved it and opened up the hatch, climbing down it as Harry approached him.

 

“Uh, Merlin—“

 

“Leave!”  And with the bang of the hatch Merlin was gone.

 

“Yeah, nice to see you, too…”

 

**

 

“Oh, you are going to enjoy this,” Lancelot said with a smirk as he was handed a glass of some kind of alcoholic drink using local Greek liquors.  He took the glass, thanking the bartender Charlie, and gave it to Percival.  “This should tickle your taste buds.”

 

“Thank you,” Percival said as he took the drink with a small smile.  “But don’t think this little tactic at picking me up is going to work.  Try again in 10 years.”

 

“But you said that 10 years ago!”

 

“Hello, Merlin,” Percival said when he noticed the other, ignoring Lancelot’s grumbles.  The smile Percival had was gone when Merlin stormed past them and to his room.  Lancelot and Percival looked to each other before they followed their friend, the drink left forgotten on the bar.


	6. Chapter 4: You are the Dancing Queen…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the chapter seems a bit short. This was mainly a filler chapter focusing a bit on Roxy. But having her, Amelia and Daisy singing was pretty fun, and there aren't a whole lot of parts where they are singing in the story, at least with what I currently have planned.

Unaware of the chaos going on at the goat house, Roxy sat pouting at the vanity in her room, Amelia and Daisy watching her worriedly.  Whenever they were alone Roxy had been like how she was now: depressed.

 

Daisy was trying to come up with something to make her friend feel better when Amelia spoke.  “Maybe it would be best if you told someone other than us, Rox…”

 

“But I can’t!” Roxy whined as she rested her head on her forearms on the vanity.  She had been in this mood ever since earlier after meeting Lancelot and Percival.  “I made a promise to Uncle King.  I can’t betray that promise so soon!”

 

“Oh, come on!” Daisy said as she jumped off the bed with a smile.  “We are Roxy and the Roxettes!”  She then ran for a trunk at the foot of the bed, threw the lid open and pulled out some clothing articles like boas, skirts, shawls, gaudy necklaces, hats and more.  Amelia couldn’t help but smile as she grabbed a few things as they landed on the bed while Roxy just frowned at them.  “We are the queens of dance!  We do nothing but have the time of our lives!”

 

“My daise is right,” Amelia said as she took a boa and wrapped it around Roxy’s neck.  “What happened to the Roxy we know and love?”

 

“I grew up,” Roxy said deadpan.  Amelia and Daisy groaned as music began to play.

 

“Then grow back down again!” Daisy said with a giggle as the two young women began to dance.

 

**Amelia, Daisy:**

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, o-o-o-oh_  
See that girl, watch that scene, digin’ the Dancing Queen  
  


Roxy pushed past the singing girls and collapsed onto the bed in an attempt to ignore them.  But that didn’t stop the girls from putting on sunglasses and grabbing bottles of lotion to sing into like mics.

**Amelia, Daisy:** __  
Friday night and the lights are low  
Looking out for a place to go  
Where they play the right music, getting in the swing  
You come in to look for a king

As they continued to sing Roxy turned to watch them, unable to stop her hips from twitching and tapping her feet to the beat.

**Amelia, Daisy:** __  
Anybody could be that guy  
Night is young and the music's high  
With a bit of rock music, everything is fine  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
  


Finally Roxy burst out into a smile as the three of them jumped up and down on the bed, singing together.

**Roxy, Amelia, Daisy:** __  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, o-o-o-oh  
See that girl, watch that scene, digin’ the Dancing Queen  
  


After grabbing a shawl Roxy danced out the door, followed by Amelia and Daisy.  Outside in the courtyard there were several locals taking a break from work, as well as Percival and Lancelot comforting Merlin who appeared to be upset about something.  However everyone turned to watch the three young women in confusion, the local women smiling as they watched.

**Roxy:** __  
You're a teaser, you turn 'em on  
Leave them burning and then you're… 

 

**Roxy, Amelia, Daisy:**

_Gone_  
Looking out for another, anyone will do  
You're in the mood for a dance  
And when you get the chance...  
  


All of the women in the courtyard began to chase after Roxy and sing along with them, leaving the men alone and confused.  The trail of women singing and dancing in union went down a long forested path down to the docks.  And as the group moved along more women joined them, both young and old.

**All Girls:** __  
You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen  
Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah  
You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, o-o-o-oh  
See that girl, watch that scene, digin’ the Dancing Queen

_Digin’ the Dancing Queen (o-o-o-oh)_

_You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life, o-o-o-oh_  
  


_See that girl_

_Watch that scene_

_Digin’ the Dancing Queen_

 

Finally all of the women screamed and cheered with joy as they jumped into the ocean, Roxy included.  She didn’t even care that she still had clothes on, or that she still needed to work on her bridal gown for tomorrow.

 

“Thanks, girls,” Roxy said with a smile as she hugged Amelia and Daisy as they swam together.  “I really needed to feel like a kid again!”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to use a slightly different writing style for this fic, if I do continue it.
> 
> If you want me to continue this leave kudos and any comments!


End file.
